


traveled so far to change this lonely life

by thotsandfeelings



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotsandfeelings/pseuds/thotsandfeelings
Summary: Josh is a lovesick loser.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	traveled so far to change this lonely life

Josh struts into his office on Friday morning, a full grin splitting his face in two as he makes his way to his desk.

“And a happy morning to you,” he says brightly to Lou who had just followed him in. He starts humming something and Lou groans. 

“You know, we all know what it means when you start humming Foreigner first thing in the morning,” she says, rolling her eyes and looking at him with disgust. 

Josh is undeterred though and his smirk grows wider. “What, I’m not allowed to be in a good mood?”

“You’re allowed to be in a good mood,” she says. “Just not around me while you’re singing about wanting to know what love is with that dreamy look on your face.”

Everyone knows that Thursday’s are Josh and Donna’s Date Night. They made the rule during Transition when Josh, predictably, resumed his high blood pressure days. Donna had found him one Thursday, eyes more wild than his hair and she marched over, plucked the phone out of his hand and dragged him out of the building and to his apartment. 

“We’re doing this every week,” Josh said later, a dopey satisfied smile on his face while they came down from their high in his bed. 

Josh just smirks at Lou and unloads his backpack, looking for the briefing notes he needs for their Senior Staff meeting. 

“What? It’s a good song.”

“It’s your sex song,” she says, scrunching her nose up in disgust. “And it’s definitely not a _good_ song.”

Josh has the decency to look scandalized for half a second until the smugness returns. He shrugs. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Sam walks in at that point, nose in a manila folder. “Morning,” he mutters, trying to find the page he’s looking for. 

“Beware,” Lou warns him under her breath. “It’s Friday.”

“Not Foreigner again,” Sam says, finally looking up from his memo. He turns to Josh. “I mean, of all the love songs in the world, you could’ve done a little better, my friend.”

“Hey! It’s a good song!”

“It really isn’t.” 

“Whatever,” Josh says. “And it’s not our sex song, by the way, as you so eloquently put it, Louise.”

“It’s totally your sex song.” 

“We don’t have a sex song!”

“Oh, Josh, not Foreigner again.” The President makes his entrance through the door to the Oval Office and is greeted by everyone standing and muttering a “good morning, sir”. 

“Get some flavor in your life, man. Some Marvin Gaye or Prince.”

Josh huffs indignantly. “Maybe we should talk about, you know, running this country of ours instead of discussing my sexual discography.” 

“I can have Helen lend Donna some CDs,” the President says, still teasing. “I think our collection finally made it to the Residence.”

Sam chuckles and Lou still looks vaguely like she might be sick. “With all due respect, can we kindly move this conversation along? I’ve had enough talk about Josh’s sex life to last me through this administration.” 

“What do you got on budget?” Josh asks before Sam can get his rebuttal in, effectively ending the conversation. 

***

Later in the afternoon, a knock on Josh’s door disturbs him from typing up his memo, but he doesn’t turn around.

“What?” he calls, still typing.

He doesn’t hear her as she walks up behind his chair and leans over his shoulder, placing a black case with a sticky note on top right in front of his face. He reads the note:

 _My husband let it slip that Josh has been subjecting you to his horrible music taste right under our noses, so I thought I’d lend you some flavor. The fourth one is my favorite ;) - Helen_

“Care to explain why my boss is giving me a mix tape of seduction?” Donna asks amusedly as Josh winces a little.

“Okay, see, I told him to drop it,” Josh says, finally turning around to look at her, his eyes wide. “And that we _don’t_ have sex songs.” 

“You were walking around here like a damn peacock again, weren't you?” 

Donna does her best to look annoyed, but it’s impossible not to laugh at his nervous face. His features soften when he sees she’s not mad at him and his smirk returns. He stands up and grabs her waist to pull her closer. 

“How could I not?” he murmurs, leaning in to run his nose up her jaw. “Especially with the way you woke me up this morning.”

She hums and puts the CD case on his desk so she can throw her arms around his shoulders and kiss him properly. 

“Yes, I was rather good, wasn't I?” she says against his lips. 

“Too good,” he growls and he nips at her neck. “So, it’s really _your_ fault when I get caught being a lovesick loser.”

She laughs in earnest now and kisses his cheek sweetly before leaning away and wiping away the lipstick mark her lips left on his skin. 

“Well, you’re a very handsome lovesick loser, if it’s any consolation,” she says, pulling out of his arms and making her way around his desk to head to a meeting. She stops at his doorway and looks back at him. “You’ll come get me later for the thing tonight?”

Josh nods. “What dress are you wearing? The black one?” he asks, his eyebrows raising in hope. 

Donna smirks. “It’s new and bright red and there may or may not be a slit high enough on my thigh that requires the loss of any underthings.”

Josh closes his eyes and groans. “Donna, you can’t say things like that when there’s still 4 hours between now and me being able to see it for myself. I’m not gonna be able to think about anything else.”

She grins wickedly at his pout. “Funny you should say that,” she says conspiratorially. “Check the first song on the mix. I’ll see you later, loverboy.”

“You’re a terrible person!” he shouts as she walks out of his office and he can hear her laugh before he turns back to his desk and sees the black case again. 

He bites his lip a little, but his curiosity gets the better of him, so he flips it open, rolling his eyes and closing the case again when he sees Too Busy Thinking About My Baby as track 1.

He mutters something about these _goddamn women trying to kill me_ to himself as he sits down and gets back to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> Josh is 100% that white boy who thinks he has good taste in music, but it’s actually trash. You can’t convince me otherwise.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
